Trapped In Heaven
by LunaticChick1
Summary: Star Kuran is the twin sister of Yukki Kuran. Although Star ran away from the Kuran mansion, her past still seems to find its way back to her. Will Star be able to move on with her life and leave her old one behind? Will Fairy Tail accept her for what she truly is? VAMPIRE KNIGHT and FAIRY TAIL both do not belong to me... if they did I would ship everyone(except Master)!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is my FIRST EVER Fan Fiction! Its a crossover between Fairy Tail and Vampire Knight that has been on my mind FOREVER! I have tried to publish this story before, but the format really confuses me and... it just... never mind. Anyways! Please leave reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Nothing to hurty feely though! I'm sorry if it is a little short, again this format confuses me. Hehehe... I hope y'all enjoy and like my story! If You really like it, leave a Kudos in your reviews!**

Prologue

Star's P.O.V

I walked up to the tall proud building that stood in the lovely little city of Magnolia. The symbol on the front of the guild told that this was the famous guild of Fairy Tail. They were not only known for their path of destruction, but for their loyalty and compassion for each other. I liked that about them. It was what I needed most right now. My life was a wreck with people trying to get my powers. I walked into the guild almost silently. I didn't want to be noticed. I tried to be as invisible as possible. I walked up to a beautiful girl with long white hair that went to her waist. Her bangs were tied into a ponytail. She wore a frilly maroon dress and two inch maroon heels. She looked at me and smiled. "Hello there! I'm Mirajane. I haven't seen you before. Are you interested in joining the guild?" she asked. I simply nodded. I was really shy around new people. Mirajane's smile grew even bigger. "You should go talk to the master. Go up to the second floor and its' the first door on the right." She pointed. I gave Mirajane a small smile before going in the direction. People started to take notice of me. They started to whisper about new members. I blushed a little. I walked up to the master's office. I knocked. "You may come in."

I heard this and walked in. I saw a small man, no more than two feet tall, sitting at a desk with a mountain of paper stacked up on each side. He looked up at me. "Can I help you with something young lady?" he questioned. I nodded again. "I would like to join your guild." I said quietly. He smiled. "Welcome! What's your name and magic?" he asked. I shuffled on my feet. I spoke quietly "My name is Star. I use telekinesis." I answered shyly, the master just smiled and said "Nice to meet you Star! Go downstairs and get Mirajane to give you your guild mark. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I smiled from ear to ear. I was so happy! 'Finally a place to call home!' I thought. I was so happy, I forgot the door was closed and ran into it. Master sweat dropped. I rubbed my nose, but it was soon forgotten as I went downstairs to get my guild mark. "Hey Mirajane, can I get a guild mark?" I said enthusiastically but quietly. "Of course! Were do you want it and in what color?" I pointed to my half exposed stomach. "In the darkest red you have please" I smiled. She placed the mark on my stomach. I was a member of Fairy Tail. The guild I had heard so much about. I walked to one of the tables in the back to think. I was Star. A fourteen year old girl with long rust color hair dark brown/crimson eyes (like Yukki from Vampire Knight, only a little redder). I had a big chest and a pretty face. I had a slim, graceful figure and pale skin. I wore dark clothes. I had black stockings under black leather shorts that went to mid-thigh, a black shirt that went from my mid stomach to the top of my chest with no straps but had laces up the front. Over that, I had a dark purple hoodie that I kept a pocket knife in. I had on black leather heeled boots that laced up the front, too. My hair was pulled into a loose fishtail braid that went over my shoulder. I wore no makeup, but sunscreen, lots of sunscreen. I had a small pouch on my side for small necessities. I had ear buds in my ears playing music. Not blasting, just playing. I could hear everyone around me due to my heightened senses.

I saw a blonde girl with a big chest walk up to me. "Hi! I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you! Are you new?" she smiled at me. I blushed a little and nodded. I was so glad someone had come to talk to me. 'I really am going to like it here!' I thought. "I'm Star." I replied. Three other people and a fling blue cat came up behind Lucy. The girl had fiery red hair and kind but sad brown eyes. She wore a heart kruez breast plate and a thigh length blue mini skirt. One of the boys was topless and had raven hair. He had dark blue eyes that were warm and happy. He had his Fairy Tail symbol on his chest. The second boy had really pink hair. His black onyx eyes were earnest and playful. He wore a black vest with gold outlines. He had puffy white pants and sandals. Around his neck, he wore a scaly looking scarf. The cat was all blue with white wings. He wore a green pouch around his neck. "Oi! Lucy! Who is this?" the pinkette said. I gave a small smile and waved. "Hi! I'm Star. I'm a new member of Fairy Tail! Please take care of me!" they all smiled. "I'm Erza. Nice to meet you Star. I hope we get along." Said the red head. "Yo! I'm Natsu! And my hair is salmon not pink. Got it?" said the pinkette the mood suddenly changing. I nodded nervously. Erza smacked the back of his head. "Stop that you're scaring her!" Erza scolded. The black haired guy spoke up. "I'm Gray. I hope we can become good friends." "Aye!" the blue cat yelled. "My names Happy!" he said. "You can talk?" I asked. "Of course!" Natsu said. "So, what kind of magic do you use Star?" Erza asked. "I use telekinesis" I explained. Ezra nodded. "I use re-equip magic. I change into different armors to give me different strengths such as speed, agility, defense, or seduction." She said the last part slyly. We all sweat dropped. "Anyway…." Gray said, breaking the awkward silence. "I use ice make magic." Natsu mumbled something about ice strippers. "NATSU! WHADDA YOU SAY!?" Gray said. Natsu and gray smacked their foreheads together. "Huh? Ice Princess are you deaf!" "NO I'm just not a freak like you!" Gray retorted. Erza hit them both on the head. "There will be none of that!" she said sternly. "I use Fire Dragon slayer magic." Said Natsu said proudly, seemingly forgetting the fight two seconds ago.. "And I use Celestial Spirit Magic." Lucy said brightly.

I smiled. Little did I know that these would become my strongest allies, and best of friends…


	2. Chapter 2

**HI guys! Long time no... um... read? I don't know. Oh well. I'm am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been too lazy to fix the problem. Anyway I am really sorry it is so short. TT_TT I don't own anything except my characters. *smile***

Time skip 3 Years  
>Star's POV<br>I walked into the guild that was my happy home of Three years. I was now 17. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were all 20. Erza was 21. Happy was…. well, no one knew. I walked into Fairy Tail and was greeted by all my friends. I walked up to Lucy and Levy, who were talking about the novel Lucy was writing. Lucy, Levy, and Erza were like my sisters. Lucy/Erza and levy had both tried to get me to join one of their teams, Team Natsu or Team Shadow Gear, but I had refused them. I walked up to them and sat down. "Star/-chan!" they cried in had grown very attached to me. People tend to do that with me. I had outgrown my shyness around the guild and had opened up to them. I still had not however, tell them about my origin. I was talking to Lucy and Levy for about twenty minutes when my throat suddenly dried up and my heart began to hurt immensely. 'No! Not now! Why now?!'

I thought as I clutched my chest were my heart would be in pain. I cried out and fell to the floor. "STAR!" Lucy yelled. Levy covered her mouth when I started coughing up blood. "Water…water… get me…water!" I said as loudly as I could while I fumbled for my pouch. Mirajane came up to me and handed me the water. I set it on the table. I coughed up more blood. "Star! What's going on!?" Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Master came to see what happened. They all got wide eyed when they saw the blood. I finally got my container out. I fumbled with what looked to be a mint container. "Get Wendy!" someone shouted. "She's on a mission with Carla." someone shouted back.

"Star, this is no time for mints!" Natsu shouted at me. This drew Erza's attention to what I had in my hands. I got the container open and grabbed one of them. "Star, what's that?" she asked. I didn't answer. Instead, I shakily dropped one of the tablets into the water and waited for it to dissolve. Mira, who was sitting next to me, gave me a puzzled look as everyone see the water turn a pale red color. I picked the glass up and chugged it down my parched throat. I finished the drink. "Get me another please, Mira" I must not have heard me very well because Lucy said "Mira, she asked for another dink, please." I nodded as I gave her the cup and she rushed off to get more water. She set the cup down and I put two more tablets into the drink, turning the liquid a darker red than before. i closed my eyes and downed the medicine water. I lay on my back again with my eyes closed so they wouldn't see them turn red. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I looked up past everyone, to the rafters; I suddenly wanted to see the sky.

If you haven't guessed it yet, I'm a vampire. Not just any vampire, a pure-blood vampire. My name is Star Kuran. My older brother is Kaname Kuran. My twin sister's name is Yuuki Kuran. I hide from them both because I don't want to live as a stuck up damn pure-blood. I want to be me. I want people to look at me and think 'hey! theirs Star!' not 'Oh! the Pure blood princess! Be respectful.' My brother, Kaname, is very strict and is in love with both me and Yuuki. He has told me that if anyone hurt us, even if it means hurting innocent people, including friends, he would make them meet their demise. If you're wondering, I use a very powerful magic. I can summon a scythe named Argus(R-Jus), my song can lull you until your completely under my control, and I can control blood in and outside of a person's body. I can also use telekinesis. But my main magic is Nightmare. When I use Nightmare, back wings appear on my back. My hair flies freely. My eyes turn blood red and my fangs come out of my mouth one cm. I wear a black tube top and a black leather mini skirt. I grow a devils tail and my claws grow an inch long and I grow devil horns. I wear knee length black leather heeled combat boots and gloves that go up to my knuckles. I am really strong and I'm a pro at hand to hand combat, but even with all this power, I'm still not able to beat Kaname.

Anyway, everyone watched me with worried eyes until I got up and walked and staggered out side. I grabbed my umbrella and opened it to protect me from the sun. I walked out and looked at the sky. The guild followed me. "It's pretty, isn't it?" I asked. They all looked at me with confused looks. "The sky." I said to answer their unspoken questions. "It's so welcoming in the day, yet so mysterious at night." "Star… What happened to you?" Gray asked. I smiled at him. "It's just a medical condition….. I have really bad blood pressure(i came up with that on a whim... I'm not sure blood pressure can do that or not). Not even the doctors can explain it." they didn't look very reassured. "Your not going to die are you?" Happy asked carefully. My smile faltered for a second, but I plastered a smile back on quickly. 'I hope no one saw that' I thought. "No Happy, I'm not going to die, but I am going home now, I'm kinda tired." they were all relieved. I waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh of relief when I got home. I lived in a house that I had bought. The person who rented it to me only charged 8,000 Jewel for it a month. On the first floor, there was the kitchen, living room, den, bathroom, and the guestroom. On the second floor, there was my room, another room, a library, bathroom, and a lounge room. It also had a basement and an attic. There was a garden the landlord had, but I could only tend to it at night, which I slept then. So, it was overgrown. There was a white picket fence, green grass, and a flower bed outside the porch. 'I have to hire a gardener.' I thought as I entered the house.<p>

I thought about what happened today. I had already taken a blood tablet this morning. So why… I thought of the reason. I hadn't had blood for years. I had stopped drinking blood because I want to be with people. But nowadays, since I have been off blood for years, if they came with a paper cut, I could loose control. The secret that I am a vampire could be out. I went to my kitchen and found a cup. I filled it with water and dropped several blood tablets in. I waited for the color to turn. I drank it down. It did little to calm my burning throat. I would have to drink blood soon, I couldn't _live _off blood tablets forever, though I wished I could. I thought about when I had first joined the guild. It was right after Laxus had been kicked out of Fairy Tail. Someone had cut themselves and was bleeding. I smelled it and my eyes turned red. I wanted it so badly. I hadn't had blood in months. I was sitting in the back of the guild with a book. I had told everyone not to bother me. I walked out of the guild and ran home. I had calmed down and got control of myself. It had scared me how much I had wanted blood. I took a deep breath and decided to take a bath and go to bed.

No ones POV

As Star sat at the bar with Lucy, she ordered a glass of cranberry juice from Mira. She quickly put a blood tablet in without either Lucy nor Mira noticing. Lucy and Mira had asked if she was feeling alright, but she shook them off saying she was fine. They didn't look convinced but left it at that. Levy jumped on Star's back. "Read any good books lately Star-chan?" she asked. The said person laughed. "You ask me everyday. How can I have read a book in one day?" Star threw at her. She and Lucy looked at each other and laughed. "You're the fastest reader I have ever met without reader glasses!" Lucy said (idk what they are called ). Levy agreed. Star smiled a genuine smile.

Then, Star looked up. Smelling something familiar. Her eyes got wide. She looked towards the large wooden door. "Star?" Lucy asked. Star didn't register as two figures came in. They were both tall and had long coats on so that you couldn't see what they were wearing except boots. One wore a long brown coat. His black eyes scanned the guild that had gone silent. He had close cropped black hair and a very Japanese appearance. The second guy was blond. Honey brown eyes filled with concentration and focus. He wore a black coat. Natsu walked up to the two men. "Who are you and what do you want!?" he asked/demanded. "Hand over Star Kuran and no one gets hurt!" the blonde shouted. "Like hell we will! Why do you want her?!" shouted Natsu and the rest of the guild. Everything went quiet when they heard the cold laughter. They all looked to Star. She had thrown her head back and was laughing.

All the fear and shock had abandoned her. "And what makes you think you can catch me?" Star asked them. She rolled her head back to look at the two men with a cold expression. Instead of answering, the black haired man just took out a gun and pointed it at her. The guild gasped and rushed towards the man, but Star stopped them. "Let them talk." she said calmly. "They have a gun pointed at you, Star!" Natsu shouted. The rest of the guild agreed. "If you want to live, then I suggest you come quietly." he said dangerously. I smiled coldly. "If you can even get past my friends, I'll consider taking you seriously." "Are you serious Star!?" Lucy said while the rest of Fairy Tail looked shocked. She nodded. Natsu gave her a toothy grin. "Yosh! We'll kick their butts for you!" she grinned and gave Natsu thumbs up.

"Hmp! Fooling mortals into protecting you! You despicable beast! Monsters like you should die!" the blonde haired dude said with contempt. Natsu was about to say something, but Star cut him off. "I knew you would come around, but if the the counsel so desperate to get rid of me why would they hire weaklings? I'm insulted!" she said coldly with sarcasm dripping from her voice. The two sneered. "Come fight us so we can have a better reason to kill you." the blonde said again, his expression getting angrier as the time passed while his partner stayed perfectly calm. "What have I ever done that I needed to be killed for?" Star asked. The guild of Fairy Tail was quiet. Trying to make sense of the conversation, getting angrier and angrier as the two people continued to talk about killing Star. "You exist." the guy with the black hair said.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Gray said. "Nothing in this world is 'fair', Gray" Star said coolly standing up. "I'll fight you. If I win, you leave and never bother me ever again. If you win, I'll go with you." "What makes you think we want a monster like you? We just want to kill you!" the blonde guy said, getting into a fighting stance with his partner. Star just smirked The guild just watched as Star chanted some words. "I call upon thee. Answer my calls and serve me with pride! Argus/strong!" A dark purple magic circle appeared to the right of her. Out came a black scythe. I was six feet tall, bigger then Star. The pure black scythe blade was decorated with red that looked like lace made of blood. Thorns filled vines adorned with black and blue roses curled up the staff.

Star grabbed the scythe and swung it to show she knew how to and was not afraid to use the deadly weapon. The entire guild sat there dumbstruck. "Cool!" shouted Natsu with a slight blush of admiration on his face. "SERIOUSLY!" shouted Lucy. Master's jaw was on the ground. Her two opponents smirked. "Come get me." Star said. Her face was calm and emotionless. The two flew at her with such speed, the guild didn't even register that they had attacked. Star had blocked them. "Excellent reflexes. As expected of a Kuran member." the black haired dude smirked. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Master, Happy, and the rest of the guild saw her yell in frustration and loose her calm expression.

"Don't you EVER group me with or call me a Kuran again!" she screamed. Star pushed her enemies away with such force, they flew and crashed into a pillar each breaking it in half. "As expected of the deserter." Star yelled again. "Quite... clang...It!" she said with each strike. The guild, even Laxus strong(yes he's back)/strong, was astounded. The three were fighting so fast, they were a whirlwind. Literally, air was rushing around the room. Suddenly, there was a scream. The blonde haired guy had been cut on the stomach. Blood flowed from his stomach. Fairy Tail couldn't believe that sweet Star had hurt someone so badly. "Kai!" the black haired dude shouted. "AHHHHHH!" Star screamed. She was holding her head. Nobody noticed her eyes turn red except her two opponents. The blonde, now known as Kai, smirked. "Can't take it, huh? A monster can't suppress urges can it? HAH! Well come over here so I can stab you threw your dead heart." Kai smirked. Star glared, and charged forward.

**Hey guys! Thanks for taking your time to read this! I hope you guys and girls(women, gentlemen.. whichever you prefer) like the story... Hey! I have something REALLLLLLY important to tell you guys... it is sooo sad TT_TT. I DON'T OWN VK OR FT! Except for my own characters! I wish I did though. Can you imagine what would happen if a fan owned VK or FT? SO MANY SHIPS! oh well i hope your new years finds you well and again I'm really sorry I haven't updated and it is soooooo short. I am a horrible typer. I don't have the patience to sit and type everything in my head. I just now figured out how to fix the problem with the program I'm using. Don't let the bed bugs bite!** **POOF!(i dissapeared)**


	3. Chapter 3

Star's POV

These guys were getting on my nerves. When they called me a Kuran, I lost it. They attacked me, and I attacked them back. I was angry. Argus was a good partner as usual. I loved Argus. My mother, Juuri, had given him to me. I fought with them, using little energy. I made the mistake of cutting the dude named Kai in the stomach. The smell of blood plagued me. I had avoided it for months -years- yet now, of all times!? God really does despise Vampires.

That idiotic Society even sent Vampire Hunters after me. I had done nothing wrong. They had called me a deserter. Yes, I had left the Kuran family. I hated the thought of being married to the obsessive Kaname. He would lock me up and never allow me out of his site. I attacked the two Vampire Hunters. I was pissed. Beyond pissed! I was about to attack Kai again when a sword blocked my path. A man with a platinum blonde ponytail and oval glasses. He wore a long black trench coat with two buckles going across his chest that made an 'x'. I jumped back from the sword. I recognized the feel of it. A vampire slaying sword. He had blocked my attack at Kai, who would be, if he hadn't stopped me, in a lot of pain.

"Who are you?" I demanded, stepping back from the sword. He realized why I had stepped back and put the sword down. "Sorry to interrupt, but they are rogues from the Society who have been hunting people 'like' you and killing them." he said quoting 'like'. "You call her human!?" the black haired guy said. "Jimm! Silence!" the ponytail guy said. The black haired guy, now dubbed as Jimm, shut up. Blondie sighed and introduced himself. "I'm Kaien Cross. Headmaster of Cross Academy." I tensed. That was the school my brother and my sister went to." He saw me tense, and said. "Sorry to have caused you trouble. We can't give the counsel a reason to kill an innocent. I will take my leave now…Star-sama. And, I won't tell "them" about you being here. But you know he is looking for you. And they miss you." he said the last line carefully as I tensed even more. He grabbed the two hunters by their arms. As he left, everyone heard him telling them that the hunter's society was going to punish them.

After they had gone I sent Argus back. The guild was in shock. I took the opportunity to leave. I ran towards the doors, but Master's giant arm caught me. "Star, could you tell us what that was about and who they were?" thus bringing the rest of the guild out of shock. I visibly grimaced. "I don't want to talk about it" I said through gritted teeth. "STAR! THOSE PEOPLE HAVE ATTACKED AND THREATENED A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL! TELL ME WHO THEY WERE!" master yelled(A/N sorry if that is a little out of character). This made me flinch. "Fine." I said quietly.

Master loosened his grip on me. When I felt myself free enough, I ran out of the guild so fast, no one could register it. "STAR!" I heard master yell. I didn't look back, but I could hear them trying to catch up. Natsu, pulled up behind me and tried to grab my wrist, but I jerked my hand away. He got mad and grabbed my arm. "What wrong!" he shouted at me. I ignored him and tried to keep running. I could not, under any circumstances let them know my secret. Suddenly, I felt my knees go weak; I fell to the ground and started sobbing. The sobs shook threw me. I felt so weak. Natsu stood there shocked. I felt so stupid sitting there. Natsu got down next to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. The rest of the guild caught up with us.

They stopped to let me have some space when they saw how upset and wreaked I was. Natsu picked me up bridal style and took me back to the guild. Mira got me some water. I wanted to put a blood tablet in, but I dismissed the idea. I would tell them some of the truth, but not all of it. They deserved that much. I felt bad about lying though… well, I guess it's not lying, just not the whole truth. I took a deep breath. "I come from a very rich family." I started. "Like Lucy!" Natsu interjected, I glared at him. "Yes, a little like Lucy, but way different. No offense, but my family is way more prestigious and rich." I said. Lucy's jaw dropped. "How! Like my Father owns a freaking railway! And he's super rich!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, I know. My Family name is Kuran." Lucy got very suspicious and narrowed her eyes, studying me. "Okay…." Lucy said. "She is lying to us." everyone looked at Lucy. I glared. I knew why she would think that, but she had just accused me of being a lair. "How do you know Lucy?" master asked. "I know of the Kuran family. Which high class person wouldn't? They are an extremely well known family with tons of money and a huge piece of land; they are treated like super humans, and were voted the most gorgeous family since the Kingsly's. But, they only ever had one child. It was a boy named Kaname Kuran." I grimaced at that name. " Everyone looked at me. "Ya I know why you would think that Lucy. My mother and Father decided to keep me and my twin hidden from the world for…."safety" reasons." I said carefully.

"Can you prove it? I don't mean to be rude, but how are we supposed to believe that?" Lucy asked me. I took a deep breath. "You know what the Kurans look like, right, Lucy?" I asked her slowly and quietly. "Yes, I do." she answered carefully not knowing were this was going. I closed my eyes and pulled a picture out of my pouch. I made the picture bigger with a bit of magic. A lot of girls blushed when they saw Kaname. I pointed them each out. Five beautiful people(psych) were sitting on a red sofa in a windowless room. The dark red carpet looked like dried blood. The cream red walls had intricate designs on it with rich, dark red mahogany meeting it halfway. I pointed to the woman with unruly curly red brown hair first. Her crimson brown eyes looked warm and gentle, like all the children's around her. "This is Juuri Kuran. My Mother." I said tenderly with a slight smile. Lucy watched wide eyed along with the rest of the guild. I pointed to the man on the other side of the couch who had his arm around the woman. His dark brown hair went down to his shoulders and he had a graceful, but well built figure. "This is my father, Haruka Kuran." I then motioned to Kaname who was standing next to the couch, his little boy eyes staring happily into the camera as his hand was on a small girl's shoulder. "This is my brother Kaname Kuran." Levy spoke up "Star-chan-"I interrupted her. "And my twin sister Yuuki Kuran." she was the one closest to Kaname. "My family was being threatened by a distant... relative, before me and my sister were born. He had killed my parents previous child, and as a result, my mother and father kept us hidden in a secret basement since birth. I had only left that house when I was six, when someone had managed to find out that we were down there and kidnapped me. They only managed to get me though. I was kept in containment until I could escape a year and a half later. Then I wondered around for a while practicing magic and getting stronger."

When I finished, the whole guild was silent. It wasn't the whole truth. It would never be unless it was absolutely necessary. "But that leaves a lot questions, though, Star. Who tried to kidnap you? Why did they? Are you still in danger? Are you telling us the whole truth?" I chuckled. "I told you the truth. I told you what you asked me of. I will not stand here and tell my life story and deepest secrets to you because you asked me. It's my life. I will tell you what I want to tell." the guild was silent. I walked out of the guild leaving people with questions buzzing around their heads and worried about their nakama.

Star's P.O.V.  
>I stormed out of the guild in anger. Just as I walked onto my street, I pulsed. I clutched my heart and let out a small, chocked scream. 'Why did it have to be me?' I askedthought to myself. I ran down the street to my "home". I missed my mother my father and my sister. I even missed my brother, but not all that much. I would rather stay away from him, but someone who knew about me to comfort me would be wonderful. I got home and collapsed on the floor. My breath was ragged as I struggled to get to my feet. My throat burned my head was full of blinding white pain. I couldn't think. I couldn't see. I couldn't smell. This was the worst's it had ever gotten! I had no idea why this was happening so suddenly. I sank to the floor with my back against the wall.

I felt footsteps vibrate on the floor. I tensed and glared at the space in front of me, not sure what or who I might be looking at. I groaned as I did. I bent to the side and threw up. It was a deep red color. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I felt so sick, I was throwing up my own blood. A hand offered me a glass full of thick, warm blood. I was too sick to find out who it was. I couldn't smell anyway. Even though my vision and hearing abilities were dulled, I still was on guard. I took the glass graciously and downed the whole thing. It barely helped. Luckily, the person had thought ahead and handed me another glass, but this one had blood tablets unfortunately. My eyes must have been glowing red.

I just then realized how stupid I had been for drinking anything this strange person gave me. It could have been poison for cryin' out loud!/span/span After that the person helped my stand up and walk to the kitchen so they could make more. After five minutes, I had drunk at least six glasses and I was finally feeling a little better. When I remembered the other person was there, dulled senses remember, I shot up and looked around. There he was sitting across the table. Kaien Cross sat on the other side of the table looking stern and worried. I tensed and watch him warily. 'What does he want?' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my wonderful readers! Again I am so so so sorry that I was late(kinda an understatement) in updating! TT-TT I understand it is so hard to wait for new chapters cause I'm SUCH AN AMAZING WRITER!(note the sarcasm) Anyway, I'll just let you know here and know, that I am a horrible updater(if you haven't already guessed). Sorry for all the parenthesis, it is my conscience being mean to me! (got that right buddie! Sorry to all this ridicules idiot's readers that you have to put up with this lame brain!) HEY! *sad face*... Anyway, have a good week y'all!(ya right.)<strong>

**- Lunatic**


	4. Chapter 4

Kaien Cross's P.O.V.

While I was walking to my house in Cross Academy, sifting through mail, I found a letter from the vampire hunting society. They had a job for me. 'I'm retired. What do they want from me?' I quickly walked to my house and went inside. I walked into my office and locked the door. I sat down and grudgingly opened the letter.

Kaien Cross,

As you know, there has been some difficulties in the Hunters Society. Some of our hunters have gone rogue and are killing high classed Vampires. The Council of Vampires is getting angry and want us to act or they will wage war upon humans regardless of consequence. We would like to keep this as low profile as possible, so we ask you to please find these rogues and bring them in. If need be, kill them.

Head of the Hunter Society.

I folded the letter back into the envelope and sighed. My head was resting on my hand. "What am I going to do?" I thought aloud. A sudden knock brought me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I said hiding the letter in my desk. The door rattled. "Headmaster, the door is locked." Yuuki's angelic voice came through the heavy oak door. I swear I could feel the hearts in my eyes.(A/N he is not an old dirty man. he is just reaaaallllyyyyy obsessed with Yuuki, like in the anime.)

I got up to unlock the door and I practically soared out of the doorway. Yuuki instinctively dodged, and I ended up hugging Zero. Yuuki smiled and Zero cussed at me while shoving me off him. I have to congratulate him for multitasking. Zero was being his usual brooding self, and Yuuki, bubbly like always. After Yuuki had found out she was a Pureblood vampire, she preferred to stay and finish her high school life here as she had done before (A/N Meaning this was after the whole Rido event but she and Kaname had worked everything out and stay and finish high school life).

I tried to hug Yuuki again, but she dodged yet another innocent signs of affection without even blinking. I fell face first on the floor in front of Zero. "Thats what you get, old man." Zero grumbled. I cried "I am only 25!" (A/N I don't know how old he is). "Headmaster, we need approval on this new rule." Yuuki said. I got up and mopped to my desk. "Why don't why call me daddy." *insert tear*.

After a gallon of tears and a few papers, they left, I got the letter out of my desk and read it over once again. I sigh one more time before getting out stationary and writing a reply to the Council.

Time Skip 5 Days Later

As I walked down a street in the city of Magnolia, I wondered how I had gotten into this mess of Vampire Hunting in the first place. Unlike most Hunters, I was not born into a Hunter family. My parents were killed by a drunk man with a handgun when I was ten. The dunk man then killed himself when he saw what he had done. I had stayed in that house for ten days with my dead parents crying. I will never forget the stench of their rotting bodies. Finally, the neighbors got worried and called the police.

They found me there in a corner with my parents and the drunk. The police gave me to a couple who had lost their child in a similar way. They turned out to be hunters, and, well, the rest is history. Anyway, I had a lead that a couple of rogues were in Magnolia. I was asking around when the wind picked up. I tensed and realized this power was similar to Kaname and Yuuki's! I ran to the tall building in the middle of the city. The guild of Fairy Tail. I burst through the doors and looked around at the carnage. The fight that was going on was no more than a swirling whirlwind raging though the guild. The onlookers were staring astonished. I heard a scream and almost choked when I saw who it had come from. A girl with long curly rust colored hair and crimson brown eyes, the trademark traits of the Kuran family.

I instantly recognized her to be Star Kuran, the twin and little sister of Yuuki and Kaname Kuran. She was fighting two hunters, and she had cut Kai(he recognized him) in the stomach with her scythe. She was clutching her head when Kai said smirking "Can't take it, huh? Well come over here so I can stab you threw your heart." Star glared at him and charged at him. I knew that was my cue to move. As she was about to slice the idiot in half, I put myself between the two and blocked her scythe. She glared at me and growled "Who are you?" I was stone faced as I answered "Sorry to interrupt, but they are deserters who have been hunting people 'like' you."

"You call her human!?" yelled Jimm. I glared at him and yelled "Jimm! Silence!" I sighed(I've been doing that a lot) and introduced myself. "I'm Kaien Cross. Headmaster of Cross Academy." She visibly tensed. "Sorry to have caused you trouble. We can't give the counsel a reason to kill an innocent. I will take my leave now…Star-sama. And, I won't tell "them" about you being here. But you know he is looking for you. And they miss you." If that was even possible, she tensed even more. If anything else stressful happens to her, she might go in coal and come out a diamond she was so tense(A/N high pressure turns coal to diamonds).

I left practically dragging the two rogues out by their ears. They would most likely be interrogated and sentenced to many years in prison if they were lucky. I met with my contact and gave him the two prisoners. I told him I had to tie up some loose ends, and I wouldn't be able to leave tonight. He gave me a confused look, then smiled and said "Oooooo! I gotcha ;)!" he winked and said good luck then left. I watched after him, confused.

I walked with purpose back to Fairy Tail, just to see a very upset Star burst out. I could tell she was at a blood loss, and I followed her to her house. She started throwing up her blood and she was paler than a normal vampire should be. I walked to her kitchen and found a glass. I cut my palm under my thumb. I let the blood drip into the cup and then quickly applied pressure and bandaged it.

I grabbed another glass and placed several blood tablet into it and filled it with filtered water. I walked back to her and handed her the glass of blood first. She gulped it down greedily. She must not have had blood in months, she didn't even notice I had walked by her. She tried to calm down and control her breathing. Then, she looked up and asked. "What do you want?"

Star's POV

So here I am, sitting at the table in my dinning room, with a Vampire Hunter who just so happens to be the headmaster of the Cross Academy of which my older sister and brother go to. "What do want" I ask him. My head is now resting on my hands and I let out an irritated sigh. He smiles at me and said "Well, I was hoping you would say thank you. You know, for the whole 'I just saved your life' thing, but I guess I shouldn't have expected that from you." He smiled slightly. You could almost see the sadness in his eyes. I glared at him "And just what is that supposed to mean?" His face paled.

"I really didn't mean to offend you!" I chuckled coldly and changed the subject. "I was hoping to never have to drink blood ever again, but now, I feel like an idiot for thinking like that." He looked at me confused. "Why don't you want to drink blood?" "I want to be human and just worry about normal human things instead of worrying about thing like what time of day is safe to go out in, what precautions I have to take, and when to take blood tablets." I was spacing out by now thinking of all the good times I could have if I was a normal wizard.

"What about your older brother and sister? What would they think of this?" Kaien asked with a serious face. I could tell he was trying to milk me for information, but I was always careful around people like him. "What about them?" I asked bitterly. "Ya sure I love them. I have to. It is a thing your born with to love your siblings no matter what you go through, but I also hate them with a bitter passion." I subconsciously knew that I was scaring him with the emotions flowing from me, but I was too consumed in anger to realize it conscientiously.

"Mother and Father always favored them because they were meant to keep the blood line up. They would sometimes forget I was there. On my and Yuuki's birthday, they would wish me a happy birthday while they showered Yuuki with gifts and love and admiration." My face softened. "But Yuuki would always sleep with me on our birthdays, and Kaname would give me a hug, the only time in which i would get any physical contact with him" My anger boiled again. "He was never the touchy feely type, but he always touched Yuuki.

Hug her, pet her, let her sit right next to him, lay her head on her lap... He would give me one hug a year." I waited for Kaien to answer. When he didn't I looked up to see a stone face even though I could see the shock in his eyes. He was silent. "If your done here, please take your leave. I have work tomorrow." He nodded and wished me goodnight. I scoffed. I would most likely be up most the night trying to keep my blood lust in check.


	5. Chapter 5

Star's POV

To say I was mad when I woke up was an understatement. I was livid. At who, you might ask? At myself..., of course. I woke up in the morning, on the roof, in the most retched position ever; upside down and in the morning sunlight. Only yesterday's sunscreen had been applied, so I looked like an angry lobster. And not the blue kind... I leaped off the roof in record speed and rushed into my cool, oh sweet sweet cool, house.

Thanks to vampire healing, the bad sunburn would go away in just a few hours. I sighed remembering what today was. My grandmother's death anniversary. Vampires don't usually die, but my grandmother contracted Blood Fever. Blood Fever can only be contracted by pure bloods because their blood is so concentrated or something. I don't know all that much about it. I never paid much attention to the classes my parents made me and Yuuki take when we where younger. Anyway, Blood Fever effects a vampires brain when that vampire has seen so much of life and the knowledge can sometimes overpower a vampire; Or he or she can't take all the tragedy in their life. It makes them go insane and the pure blood falls down to the mind set of a Level E vampire. The only cure for this sickness is death. My Grandmother was killed for 'her own good'. Not my words, my parent's. My Grandmother was the only one who truly cared for me. I loved her so much, heck, I still love her; she was the only pure light in my life when I was small.

I got to my room and shrugged out of the cloths I had on yesterday. They didn't supply much protection from the sun. Which begs the question, why did I buy these types of clothes? Shorts and tank tops? I warmed up the shower while I reevaluated my life choices and washed up. One good thing about vampires, your never have unwanted hair, thus, no shaving! Praise the lord!**(A/N kinda ironic that she says that isn't it?)** I've heard about other girls shaving and how tedious it can be.

After I got out of the showers, I went into my room and grabbed a knee length white dress and slipped it on. It had a boat neckline and no sleeves. The front and back were connected at the shoulder with two delicate flower gems. The waist was adorned with a cream ribbon in the middle of the stomach and was tied into a small, neat bow with a crystal in the center. The bodice was fitted and set to match my curves. I slipped on a pair of open three inch heels with white feathers on the toe. I braided two small section of my hair in the front and puled them back and tied them. I applied sunscreen, a little mascara, and some light pink lip gloss and I was ready to go. I grabbed my white lace umbrella and my small, plain white purse and put my keys, communication lacrima, blood tablets, and some other stuff in it. With that, I left to the guild.

I walked up to Mira Jane and asked her to tell the master that I would be gone today and tomorrow on a job. "Okay, sure. What job requires you to look so pretty?" she asked. I smiled "I'm just visiting someone on my way." Mira raised an eyebrow humorously. "I get the feeling your meeting up with a secret lover and don't wanna tell good ole' Mira Janie." she said in a fake whiny voice. "Aha. No I'm really just visiting an old, _old_ friend." I said to to her emphasizing old. "Alright, so I'll leave you to it then." I smiled and said thank you.

I walked out of the guild and suddenly felt like someone was watching me. Someone probably was. I am Star of Fairy tail. So, with that, I shook off the feeling that famous people usually get and continued to the train station. I bought a ticket to Kiokin(AN: Key-OH-kin. made it up. Thought it sounded like koi and it made me happy!) and boarded the train. The first thing I did when I got into my private cabin was draw the curtains, then, I took out a water bottle I had bought on the way here and dropped five blood tablets into it. Yes, five. My blood lust is getting so much harder to control. I would need to go hunting soon. But, as I refused to eat humans, I would have to hunt a deer or some other innocent animal. And even though you would think deer are delicious, they taste gross! Their meat is one thing, their blood on the other hand is not very desirable. But I would not hunt humans as I would feel like I was betraying all my friends in Fairy Tail. I close the bottle and shook it up before chugging half the bottle, my eyes glowing in the dark cabin. I stared vaguely at the train wall and slowly nodded off to sleep in the darkest corner of the train.

* * *

><p><span>No one's POV<span>

Star woke when the train came to a soft stop and the conductor announced that they had reached Kiokin. She smiled to herself as she got off the train, opened her white umbrella and started to the flower shop. Kaname and Yuuki wouldn't be there 'till late because he wouldn't let his precious Yuuki be burnt by the sun. They would most likely be here later tonight after she left, Star would make sure of that.

So, she sprayed herself with a heavy, cheap perfume to hide her scent and continued to the cemetery. She bought a bright bouquet of purple Tiger Lillies, which were her Grandmother's favorite flower, and walked to the most grand**(A/N I don't know how to word that)** mausoleum in the graveyard and opened it with an old key; it was black with dark green thorny vines crawling up and spotted with blood red roses. The door creaked open and she gazed in at the stone coffin in which her grandmother lay with a small smile on her face. The room was dark and full of dust. No animals, not even bugs would dare to build their homes here. A vampire's aura, even a dead one, was that frightening and ominous. Star was able to enter because she was a pureblood of her Grandmother's family.

She set the Lilies on the top of the ornate coffin and sat beside it talking to her Grandmother's spirit for hours telling her how her life had changed for the better, about life in Fairy Tail and the people, and how hard it was to control her strengthening blood lust. She eventually dozed off for a bit, well, a long bit, and when she woke up, having no idea what time it was, she had to hurry and bay farewell. "Goodbye Grandmother, 'till next time. I love you."with that, she walked quickly out of the mausoleum, out of the cemetery, and headed to the train station.

Star walked down the dim streets of Kiokin as she read the job description. "Hm... Hargeon, huh? Only getting rid of some thieves? Ah! I wish I had read it before I took the job! This is gonna be so boring!" She jogged down the street towards the train station, totally unaware that she was being watched by two pairs of eyes. One set, a pretty pale violet, the other, one was a deep red and the other was a dark forest green.

* * *

><p><span>Star's POV<span>

After the Job in Hargeon  
><span>

I woke up the next morning on the train on the way back to Fairy Tail. The job was as boring as I predicted and was a breeze. I was originally going to get a hotel room in Hargeon, but decided against it when I saw the prices. Hey, what can I say? I'm cheap. I got off the train and ran to my house. I had somehow lost my umbrella after hitting one thief upside the head with it, rendering him unconscious.**(A/N how strangely convenient that Star should loose her umbrella... meheheheh... What? I had nothing to do with it! I'm only the author and dictate everything that goes down in this story. See? totally innocent!) **

I walked to the guild after dropping off my bag and reapplying sunscreen and grabbing a new umbrella, which I have many of. I reached the bar greeted Mira, and asked her to get me a some pancakes before she could say "Any new love interests?". She put the circles from heaven in front of me. "Why pancakes at two in the afternoon?" I glanced at the clock, surprised to see how late it was. I guess I had got back to Magnolia a lot later then I thought I would. "My dearest MiraJane, it is never too late to eat your famous circles of goodness." She blushed a little and smiled. "Aww! Thanks Star! You made my day."

I spent the day talking to Levy and Laki. Team Natsu was on a job and wouldn't be back until this evening. All of a sudden, a wave of dizziness came over me and I felt sick. "Guys, I don't feel so hot, I think I'm gonna head home early." Levy and Laki looked at me with worry etched on their petite faces. "What wrong Star?" asked the book worm. "Do want us to walk you home?" asked the purple haired wizard. "No, I think I'll just stumble on home!" Star joked a bit and smiled at them to ease their worries. "Alright. Get better, Star." Laki nodded in agreement. "Bye guys. Bye everyone!" The guild waved back in response and Star headed out the door.

I headed to my house slowly, leaning against a wall every now and then. _What could be wrong? _I walked to my room and closed my door, kicked off my shoes, and flopped on my bed. I let out a relieved breath of exhaustion. The last thing I thought was "Why am I soooo tired?"

? POV

The youngest Kuran lay peacefully on the white sheeted bed. Her long dark, red brown hair spread around her perfect body. Her beautiful eyes that he knew were a luxurious deep red brown color lay hidden underneath elegant eyelids lined with long, thick lashes. A smile formed on my lips. Oh, yes, she was perfect. I had always watched her. I saw her grow up. I cherish those six months after her kidnapping we had had together.

I was terrified when she got kidnapped for four years, though she didn't know who I was at the time; I hadn't known where she had gone. When I had found the culprits, I granted them all gruesome deaths. But the leader had fled. I brushed her soft cheek with my lips and whispered "You are my perfect Star." I smiled. To me it was perfectly normal, but to someone else, I must have looked like a maniac. Placing one last kiss on her brow, I teleported away into the night.

* * *

><p><span>Star's POV<span>

I awoke feeling better then I had all day. Though, I did feel a little weird. Kinda like... Never mind must be leftover from that bug. I yawned and walked toward the kitchen to get blood tablet water. I came to an abrupt halt when I heard someone rummaging around in the kitchen. I cautiously tip toed in holding a baseball bat I had left lying around earlier. _When and why did I buy a baseball bat? _I shook my head of unnecessary thoughts and focused all my attention on the intruder. For all I know it could be Cross or another vampire... I walked in as quietly as I could before I saw the light of the fridge.

I fought to keep my breath calm as I neared him. I was right behind them when I struck 'im in the back of the ol' noggin as hard as I could. The person went down groaning and I took a better look at him. I had a chibi face as I looked down at Natsu, who had been pillaging all the food out of my usually well stocked fridge. "What the heck was that for Star?!" Natsu grumbled and sent me a pout. My head had a tick mark and glared at him "Why am I like this? WHY? Because YOU broke into MY house in the MIDDLE of the NIGHT! This is a VERY normal reaction to something like this!" I was breathing hard while Natsu had a look of deja vu on his adorab- ahem... I didn't say that-face, which told me that this was not the first time this had happened to him before.

"Look, Lucy kicked me out and I need somewhere to crash for the night." Natsu responded while rubbing the back of his head and smiling childishly. I looked at him. "Well, don't you have your own house?" I asked quietly. "Eh?" Natsu had a blank look on his innocent face. "OH! That place! I forgot about it! Well, see ya 'round Star!" He ran to the window, but stopped for a second, and smiled. "Bye." he said. Then he was gone. Just like that. Out my kitchen window and into the darkness of night.

I stood there blushing a little, and I will admit that I had a small crush on Natsu. Okay, HUGE crush. He was just so adorable and handsome and strong and... I will shut up now. I liked him after we defeated Oración Seis**(A/N Ya... sorry if you got confused but this is before the seven year gap and after Edolas. Star has just liked Natsu after ****Oración Seis. Sorry for the confusion)**. I did confess to him, it just didn't go so well...

**Flash Back**

_ "Mira... Help me!..." I whined. "Ara, ara? What seems to be the problem. Love trouble?" I nodded and Mira dropped the glass and stared wide eyed. Someone actually said yes to the question she asked everyone out of habit. She blinked and suddenly got really giddy. "Ohhh, whose the lucky man? Loki? Gray? Elfman?" "... it's... Natsu... But you can't tell _anyone!_" I said. She nodded her head eagerly. "I wanna confess to him, but I don't know how, when, where, or any of that stuff. I've only had one relationship... And that didn't end up too well." I gave a big sigh and lay my head down on the bar, anime crying. Mira gave me her love guru advice and it all made perfect sense to me. _

_ I thought absolutely nothing could go wrong if I did it the way Mira said to do it. It was fool proof. But, leave it to Natsu to fool a fool proof plan. The next morning, I walked down the street with my black umbrella looking the best I could. I wore a pair of short, puffy shorts that went over black and white striped stockings. I had on some brown, heeled ankle boots that I just adored. I was wearing a shoulderless long sleeved black shirt with a cute skull dripping with some blood on the front. I knew I would burn a bit, but it was worth it if I got to tell Natsu. I let my curly red_ _brown **(A/N sorry I don't know how else to explain her hair color) **hang loose over my shoulders and no makeup. _

_ I walked into the guild and scanned for Natsu and found him. I saw Natsu talking to Lucy and sitting at the end of the table looking happier than usual. I suddenly fell nervous and I give myself a small pep talk before going up to him. "Hi Natsu, Hi Lucy!" I say getting to there table. Lucy looks really pretty today and has a small blush on her face. They both have really big smiles on their faces. "Hey Star!" Natsu say while Lucy hugs me and says good morning. I smile shyly at Natsu "Natsu, can we talk for a bit in private?" I ask. He looks kinda confused but says"Okay" I can feel my hands start to get a little clammy, and I knew if I had a beating heart, it would be going wild. We walk out towards the back of the guild and Mira gives me a sad look. I'm confused... She isn't cheering me on? _

_ I get a little more nervous. We reach the back and we both look at each other. "Hey I also have something to tell ya." Natsu suddenly says. See a chance to stall, I say go ahead and tell me first. Natsu has a giant blush on his face. I looked at him and thought 'Is he blushing because of me? Is this happening? Is he gonna say he loves me too?! AHHH! I think I'm going to faint if he says that! I'm so happy right now! We will go on dates, have cuddling time, go on missions togeth-" My thoughts were cut short when he said "I finally told Lucy I'm in love with her!" He says scratching the back of his head, blushing profusely. "And she said she liked me, too! Isn't that great?!" I stood there, tears pricking my eyes. _

_ I clenched my fists to keep from shaking too much. I looked up at Natsu and put on the best fake smile I could possibly muster in this situation. "That's terrific Natsu." I said. I cursed my voice for shaking a little. Natsu looked at me; worry filling his eyes. "Hey, Star are you okay?" He said while reaching out to touch my arm. "Why are you crying all of a sudden?"I let him touch my arm wondering how he can be so dense and reply "I'm fine, Natsu. These are tears of happiness. I wish you and Lucy the best." Some tears make there way down my face and I scold myself for being so weak. "Oh... Okay, thanks Star! What did you want to say?" I keep my eyes closed while smiling at him. "Haha.. Its nothing Natsu. It's not important anymore. Can you tell master that I'm feeling a little under the weather and that I'll be going home early today?" Natsu nodded and said get better while hugging me. _

_ The sparks I had felt before when Natsu touched me didn't feel good anymore, they felt like he was taunting me. I kept that smile on my face as I walked home. I got to my room and let the smile fall. 'I need blood' I thought vaguely. I lay on my bed for hours thinking about Natsu and Lucy. Lucy... That- She took- I'll have to- No... She got Natsu fair and square. She knew him longer, she is his best friend, he... loves... _her_... I sobbed for hours when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and washed my face quickly in case it was a guild member. I opened the door. And Mira was there with tubs of ice cream and movies. _

_ I immediately hug her and invite her in. We talked for hours and hours. Sobbing together, laughing, talking, and eating. The only thing I wished, was that it was my mother's homemade blood flavored ice cream. _

**End Flash Back  
><strong>

I thought about that and was glad that I was totally over Natsu. Well, maybe I still like him a tiny bit. But if he asked me out, I would not say yes. I headed towards my Bed as I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door at one thirty in the morning to see who was interrupting my sleep... again. I opened the door. "Natsu I swear! Go hom-" I was cut short when no one stood there. I closed the door and walked out a bit further to see were the culprit was. I saw nobody and headed back to my house. The air tingled and I knew something was up. I got goose bumps and picked up my speed. Just as I was about to open the door, I saw a note on the door. It looked like old Victorian writing and it was written in human blood. It sang**(A/N To the tune of twinkle twinkle little star) **

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,_

_ I will follow you were ever you are,_

_ Try to run I dare you,_

_ He is coming for you,_

_ You can hide 'till it's time to play,_

_ You will be caged again._


End file.
